Delta Heavy
Timeline 2017 October * October 11, 2017: In collaboration with Dirty Audio, Delta Heavy released their first single on Monstercat, Stay (featuring HOLLY). The song, which was the first Monstercat appearance of HOLLY, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 3. 2018 January * January 24, 2018: In collaboration with Dirty Audio, Delta Heavy released their first EP on Monstercat, Stay (The Remixes) (feat. HOLLY). *# Wooli Remix *# PhaseOne Remix *# Maduk Remix ** The EP was the first Monstercat appearance of Wooli, and the only Monstercat appearance of PhaseOne and Maduk. PhaseOne's remix of Stay was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4. February * February 12, 2018: Delta Heavy released their second single on Monstercat, and first solo single, I Need You. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4. July * July 12, 2018: Delta Heavy released their third Monstercat single, Exodus. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 5. Monstercat uploads # Stay (with Dirty Audio, feat. HOLLY) #* October 11, 2017 # I Need You #* February 12, 2018 # Exodus #* July 12, 2018 Trivia Collaborated with * Dirty Audio (1) Artists featured * HOLLY (1) Trivia * Delta Heavy is often stylized as DELTΔ HEΔVY. * Delta Heavy have appeared in a couple of Monstercat shows recently. Off-Monstercat releases LPs * Only In Dreams Records *# In Dreams (Intro) *# Anarchy (with Everyone You Know) *# Lift Me Up (with Zeds Dead) *# Here With Me (feat. Modestep) *# Exodus *# Revenge (with Muzzy) *# A.I. *# Collide (feat. Rae Hall) *# Replicant (with KUURO) *# The Light (feat. Starling) *# Take Me Home (feat. Jem Cooke) * Paradise Lost Records *# Paradise Lost *# Event Horizon *# City of Dreams *# White Flag *# Punish My Love (feat. Tanika) *# Limbo *# Pathways *# Tremors *# Conquer The Galaxy *# Oscillator *# Ascending *# Reborn *# Cut Me *# Ghost (feat. Tanika) EPs * Space Time / Take The Stairs EP Records *# Space Time *# Take The Stairs * Overkill / Hold Me EP Records *# Overkill *# Hold Me * Down The Rabbit Hole EP Records *# Get By *# Get By (174 Mix) *# Demons *# End Of Days *# Turbine *# Make It Rain *# Get By (Gorgon City Remix) * Apollo EP Records *# Apollo *# The World Is Yours *# Badboy Style * Reborn EP Records *# Reborn *# Reborn (June Miller Remix) * Ghost EP Records *# Ghost *# Tremors *# Ghost (Zomboy Remix) *# Ghost (Infuze Remix) * Punish My Love EP (feat. Tanika) Records *# Punish My Love *# Punish My Love VIP *# Punish My Love (Kry Wolf Remix) *# Punish My Love (Baskerville Remix) * White Flag EP Records *# White Flag *# White Flag VIP *# White Flag (Taiki Nulight Remix) *# White Flag (Tisoki Remix) *# Arcadia * Kaleidoscope EP Records *# Kaleidoscope *# Kaleidoscope (René La Vice Remix) *# Kaleidoscope (Ray Volpe Remix) * Nobody But You EP (feat. Jem Cooke) Records *# Nobody But You *# Nobody But You VIP *# Nobody But You (Stonebank Remix) *# Nobody But You (Tantrum Desire Remix) Singles * Galaxy Recordings * Abort Recordings * Minus Records * Empire Records * Apathy Records * Fun House Records * Kill Room Records * Bar Fight Records * Turbine VIP Records * Gargantua Records Remixes * Avicii - Street Dancer * Chase & Status - Hitz (feat. Tinie Tempah) * Example - Stay Awake * Mensah, Sukh Knight & Squarewave - Quad Bikes * Emalkay - Flesh & Bone (feat. Rod Azlan) * Fixers - Iron Deer Dream * Maverick Sabre - Used To Have It All * Adam F - When The Rain Is Gone * Rita Ora - R.I.P. (feat. Tinie Tempah) * Excision & Downlink - Crowd Control * Nero - Must Be The Feeling * Zomboy - Here To Stay (feat. Lady Chann) * Diplo vs DJ Fresh - Earthquake * ZHU - Faded * Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) * XYconstant - Silverlined * Valentino Khan - Deep Down Low * Martin Solveig - +1 * DJ Fresh & High Contrast - How Love Begins * Kaskade & CID - Us * Hans Zimmer - S.T.A.Y. * Zeds Dead - Lights Out (feat. Atlas) Category:Delta Heavy discography Category:Artists Category:Monstercat: Uncaged Category:Deadbeats artists Category:OWSLA artists Category:NEST HQ artists Category:Drumstep artists Category:No Tomorrow artists